Golden Age: The Founding
by Golden Myths
Summary: How did Rowena, Godric, Helga, and Salazar meet? Decide to found a school?   Who were the Hogwarts Founders?


The Golden Age: The Founding

Chapter 1: Apprenticeship

Disclaimer: These are not, for the most part, my characters

A young girl with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and straight black hair that fell to the middle of her back sat on a chair in front of her mother. Both had a circlet of silver upon their heads, and were dressed in floor-length simple gowns of the richest blues. The heavy oak doors on the other side of the room swung open to reveal a man dressed in richly colored silks.

"My dear, the carriage is prepared to leave. "

Lady Joanna Ravenclaw nodded with a simple smile to her husband, who was already out the door with it closing behind him. She turned to her daughter, kneeling to look the girl in the face.

"Rowena, you remember what you are to tell Master Mage Graynor?"

Rowena took a deep breath, then said in a practiced polite tone "Good Eve, Master Mage Graynor. I am Rowena Ravenclaw, who it was decided would be among your pupils in the studies of witchcraft as I have shown natural talent in it."

Her mother nodded. "Perfect, my daughter. The carriage is waiting, so lets not keep the kind wizard awaiting a tardy little girl."

The girl nodded and curtseyed to her mother, then walked calmly out of the doors and outside. Her father was waiting by the carriage and she curtseyed to him then let him help her into the carriage. As soon as she was settled her father waved to the driver, who flicked the whips and the horses took off at a steady trot then a gallop.

Rowena Ravenclaw watched her families ancestral home fade out of view behind green rolling hills with small mountains in the distance. It was her first time having the castle out of her sights and it scared and excited her. She didn't know much about the apprenticeship she was entering either. Only that she was not to be the only one, though the only one from Scotland, and the only apprentices were around her own age. The girl sighed and watched the rolling hills in the silence of her travel pieced only by the clopping of the horse's hooves and the occasional bird-call.

As the carriage neared the tower of Master Mage Graynor, they passed a monk with a walking staff dressed in traditional rough brown garb with a young girl walking beside him. Rowena barely got a glimpse before they were far past, and wondered why a monk would travel with a young girl. However, the thought swiftly left her mind as they had seen others walking or on horseback as well.

The driver brought the carriage close to the tall tower, and then helped Rowena out before beginning to unload her luggage. She boldly walked up to the tall doors and rapped sharply three times. After a few moments the door was open by a man with a brown goatee and a full head of hair the same color, slicked back smoothly. He was dressed simply, not even as richly as Rowena, and didn't say a thing before he ushered her in.

She took a seat around the edge of the room, as did the man. They sat in silence for minutes while Rowena knew her carriage driver was waiting outside for orders of what to do with the luggage, until knocks came at the door again. The young girl who had been traveling with the monk was ushered in as her escort waited outside. The three sat in silence until louder and bolder knocks than ever rang out. Again the man got up and opened the door, letting a confident boy walk in as his guardian waited outside. As the door closed again, footsteps began to be heard coming down the steps on the other side of the room.

"Has the last of you arrived? Ah yes, I see, all four of you are here. I wish to talk to you first, before you say your good-byes with any escorts and bring your luggage inside. My name is Sorrik Graynor. However, I will be known to you as Master, Master Graynor, Wizard Graynor, or Master Mage. My wife is Lady Graynor. Anything else will warrant punishment as you four are now under my protection and tutorship. "

They viewed the speaker as he paused in front of them. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and a face that held a kind smile. His beard and hair were brown beginning to be streaked with gray. His eyes were the color of amber and seemed to read each of their own pasts and futures in moments.

"I believe you've all been silent? Then let me introduce you to each other. "

He lifted a hand to point his hand at each of them, and said their name as he did.

"Godric Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin. Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga Hufflepuff."

Rowena looked at the others, curious, and saw that they were doing the same.

"You girls will be sharing a room, as will you Godric and Salazar."

Rowena and Salazar both repressed protest, and all four nodded.

"Good. Emily…show them to their rooms please." A woman of a similar age to Master Graynor appeared on the stairs and motioned to the children, and Salazar.

"Follow me, please. Your bag will be sent up later. Unless you wish a quick goodbye, come with me. "

They all immediately trooped up after her.

Godric and Salazar were the first led to their room, and looked out the window to see Godric's father riding off on a chestnut horse, Helga's monk escort walking off, and Rowena's carriage beginning to trot off down the road.

Godric turned to Salazar, as the man grumbled "Have to share a room with a boy…just because we're equal in our lack of magical training and equal in talent…we aren't in experience."

"Have you watched anyone die?"

Salazar looked at the boy, and shook his head. "No, I've lost people. Been forgotten. But I have yet to watch anyone die."

"There have been battles near where I live, and I've watched fighters on both sides fall. If I may, perhaps you should wait until we all get to know each other before you proclaim my company undeserving of your elder status."

Taken aback, Salazar smirked. "If you so wish, Godric Gryffindor."

Their trunks were levitated up through the window, at least Rowena's were. Godric had few bags, and Helga had nothing. Salazar had nearly as much as Rowena, who was humbled at seeing Helga sitting on her bed and watching Rowena organize her belongings.

"Are you a royal, to have so much?"

"Close, but not. My father is Lord Ravenclaw…but he is Lord of his land, and among others are under Barons and Dukes who are the closer companions of the King. "

"I see."

Rowena situated her final bag and sat on her own bed, turning to look at Helga. The girl had bright red hair cut short, green eyes, and her pale skin was flecked with freckles.

"Why were you traveling with that monk?"

"He has been my friend and guardian since I was found orphaned near the monastery. "

Rowena's eyes widened in shock, but Helga waved it off with a slight smile. "Between the monastery and the abbey nearby I have had a humble upbringing with many monks and nuns playing the role of merely one mother and father. "

The other girl looked out the window, shamed by Helga's humility compared to her raising in such proper and perfect situations. She then turned back to Helga with a smile.

"Perhaps I can learn such humility as you show, with you as my roommate."

"Perhaps. And perhaps you can teach me proper etiquette and the fanciful and fascinating things of your life. We can only hope Godric and Salazar may get along as well."


End file.
